


Harry vs The Dead

by LynnGray



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnGray/pseuds/LynnGray
Summary: Harry's family moved to America when harry fist got his letters the magic quill couldn't track him then and neither could dumbledore. Two years later harry has to face the undead with help from a group a survivers and limited knowledge on magic.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this first chapter is just a set up for the story, I hope to get another chapter out soon

Harry hated being touched even before the apocalypse started. Before it meant that he did something wrong and was going to be punished; now it meant that he had messed up and was going to die. But Harry was smart. He knew he had “freaky” powers and he knew how to use them… sort of. 

He knew he had to fight to survive but he wasn't quite sure how to do that. He had stolen a gun from an abandoned shop. He didn't exactly know how to shoot a gun all he knew was point and shoot. But he did know guns were loud and loud attracted the dead people. So he reached inside himself to the bundle of light that he knew was there and pulled it around the gun as he told it “Shhh” and the gun listened. 

So when Harry did finally point and fire he was surprised, not that the gun was completely silent but that he actually hit where he was aiming. Unfortunately the dad man barely stumbled as the bullet went through his heart so he ran. Harry was good at running thanks to his cousin Dudley who was always chasing him trying to beat him up. 

It was easy to get away from the few dead people. He climbed up a fire escape on an apartment building but the dead people swarmed at the bottom so there was no going down. He climbed all the way to the roof because unlike homes with different rooms he could see everywhere all at once. 

Once he had adventured down to the top floor of the apartment building hoping to find some food… and no dead people. There were 16 apartments 8 on each side. He knocked on the first door and heard some shuffling behind the door and then something banged against it. Moving on to the next one and he again knocked. 

This time there was no noise so he assumed that whoever lived here left a while ago and opened the door. He still stayed as quiet as possible as he looked through the stuff inside trying to find something to put the food in. He found a huge backpack that looked like stuff for camping or some other outdoor experience, unfortunately he didn't know how to use most of it so he took out whatever he didn't know how to use and made his way to the kitchen to find food.

Harry skipped over the fridge that didn't seem to be running and went straight to the cupboards. He felt that he hit the jackpot with this house because this person had readymade dry meals and just add water meals as well, they also had their fair share of junk food as well and the big backpack was soon full. 

Harry knew how it felt to go hungry and didn’t want to leave anything behind so he bent down to the bag and whispered to the stuff inside, “Can you make some more room please?” The items in the bag all started to shrink down which caused Harry to panic and grab a bag of chips that was on top. As soon as the bag left the backpack it went back to its normal size. He tested it a couple more times and found that whatever was put into the backpack shrunk down but always went back to normal once it left the bag. 

He added all the food from the apartment and there was still room for all of the water bottles that were on the counter. He was even able to take some extra blankets and some clothes. Of course the clothes were way too big on him but he was used to it at least they didn’t have any holes. Once he was done he went back up to the roof and made himself a little nest area for him to stay. He was there for three week sometimes he would adventure back to the top floor of the apartment building to keep his backpack as full of food as possible. And luckily he had no run-ins with the dead people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this story Merel is ooc but is still a racist and has a big ego at first. I changed the fight between him and t-dog though so harry would trust him more

I awoke with a start as I heard yelling and looked around frantically, it was the first time I heard people since my aunt and uncle left me here. I saw a group of people arguing loudly on the roof next to mine. One of the men was handcuffed onto one of the pipes and yelling at the others to let him go. 

Eventually they left quickly one by one leaving the man yelling after them on the roof. The last man stopped before he left and walked towards the yelling man with something in his hands, but then he tripped and by the look on his face and the increased yelling of the other man he had probably dropped the keys to the cuffs where he couldn’t get to them. The man panicked and ran into the building closing the door behind him and leaving the other man alone.

I shoved my thing into my backpack and without thinking ran and jumped across to the other building. The gap was big but the other building was a little smaller than mine and I landed with an omf on the other building scraping my hands and knees in the process. 

“What the Hell” the guy said. He was even louder than my uncle when he was angry.

‘What was I thinking?! I’m scared of people as it is!’ i thought panicking slightly ‘Maybe i thought i could help? What if he’s dangerous?’

“What did you do?” was out before i could stop it although it was quiet

“What the Hell do you mean” he yelled at me making me flinch and step back until I know he couldn't reach me

“Did you hurt someone? Did you get bitten?” I asked even quieter than before

“No i ain’t got bite! And I didn’t hurt no one either

“Then why did they handcuff you?”

He huffed “I said some things they ain’t like’n”

‘Is that really all? Maybe he tried to hurt someone?’ “Would you hurt someone to if i got you out?”

“I might punch someone but i ain't gonna kill no one if thats what youre say’n”

‘That makes sense but what would he do if he saw?’ “You have to promise not to hurt me” 

“Now why would i do that?”

“Just promise”

“Fine geez kid, I promise”

I was about to get him out when a car alarm went off startling me 

“Aww damn there leaven me here!”

I bent down to the cuffs and whispered "let go please." and the side connected to the pipe popped open 

"How the hell did you do that?"

"I-it doesn't matter!" I tried to say it strongly while putting distance between us. 

he squinted at me and said "sure" but before he could say anything else there were bangs on the door that opened slightly before stopping a chain holding it closed. 

"We need to get outta here if you don't wanna be food anytime soon."

We couldn't get back to my old building, the gap was too big and the ledge was too high. We couldn't get out the door either obviously. That only left a fire escape that led to the ally. It was the best thing we got and thanks to the car alarm most of the dead people were down a block. Still not safe but better than nothing, but we need a way to get away. There! It's a car dealership! They obviously have cars and they’ll probably have gas in them too for test drives. We could get there! The only problem would be telling the man.

“T-theres a car dealership over there” i started still quiet “we could make it if we run, and the cars should have gas in them for people who wanted to test drive them”

“Good eye boy!” he said. I hate being called boy it what uncle would call for me before a punishment. “Lets go”

“Yes Sir” I said out of habit and he looked at me funny while pacing tools into a bag.

We started down the fire escape and got to the ally way quickly. We both crawled under the bus. It was easier for me to do but i didn't want to get out and draw the dead people too soon so i grabbed the tool bag from him to make it easier for him. We both crawled out and ran for the car dealership. There were a couple dead people that the man killed by hitting their head with a crowbar, the big group was slowly making their way towards us. 

The guy took the tool bag back from me and made his way through the rows of cars with a screwdriver and stopped in front of a motorcycle. He got on and started the motorcycle with the screwdriver and laughed when it started.

“Come on kid, get on” he said 

Hesitantly i climbed onto the motorcycle and tried to grab onto the seat to not fall off but the man just laughed again “you’re gonna have ta hold on better than that boy” 

Cringing away from the contact I wrapped my arms around him and as soon as I did he took off jumping the curb and racing away and down a street until we left the city behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love it if you comment it really modivated me


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unless said otherwise harry is always quiet!

We pulled up at a camp area a little ways away from the city. There was a big group of people standing near an RV and two men seemed to be physically fighting. The man pulled up near the group of people and the fighters froze. As soon as we got off the motorcycle one of the guys that was fighting started yelling.

“Merle! Get off me DamnIt, Merle”

The man, Merle, ignored him and stomped towards a man in a white shirt and punched him in the face then quickly turned around and punched another guy that I recognized as the one who left him behind. 

"That was for lock'n me on that roof" he said pointing to the first guy "And that was for leaven me" he said to the other, "Now let my brother go Jackass" he finished looking at the fighter that didn't yell. 

The guy pushed his brother away from him and then spotted me 

“Who's that?” he asked and everyone turned to look at me. Attention makes me uncomfortable, it was never good before the apocalypse. 

“That's the boy that got me off that roof” 

Now everyone was staring. Some looked surprised, others looked sceptical. But I just wanted them all to stop.

“How’d a little boy get you off a roof surrounded by the geeks?” a girl asked. ‘He was going to tell them i used freaky powers! No one can know about my freaky powers!

“He helped me get out of them cuffs and then down to a car dealership” Merle said, ‘wait, he didn't tell them?’ I cocked my head in confusion and stared at Merle preferring it to looking at all the other people who were staring at me still.

“But how did he get you out of the cuffs, I dropped the key down a drain.” the last man on the roof said.

“If you didn’t leave me you woulda known” Merle snarled at him avoiding his question. “Come one boy, my brother here got some squirrels we need to stew up” he said calmer while walking towards me, but I made sure I stayed out of reach after he called me boy again. I really wish he would stop calling me that. 

“Yes Sir” I said as Merle's brother stomped over to a rope with fuzzy things hanging from it and picked it up and followed us.

Merle tried to show me how to skin an animal but I didn't like watching although I did try to listen. After all five squirrels were skinned by Merle and his brother they started a fire and clumsily tried to prepare a stew with just the squirrel meat. I wanted to speak up but was worried what they would do if I criticized their cooking but I also wanted to help.

“I could do it.” I said in barely over a whisper but since we were around a little campfire they were both able to hear me.

“By all means if you can do better then please take over” Merle said, sounding a little surprised.

I bit my lip wondering if he was serious or not but ultimately decided to give it a shot. I took one of the knives they had and started cutting the meat up into nice bite size pieces and using a pot to fry them. Then I added some of the water they had gotten and stirred it until it started to boil and moved the pot to some embers instead of direct flame. I got my Backpack and started digging around in it trying to find the right things. 

There was this one apartment that had basically no food, the cupboards were bare but there was a small box of really small potatoes but they would work. But then I remembered that I wasn't alone anymore and looked at the two men with me. I hadn't done anything freaky yet but I needed the potatoes and some other things from my bag.

“What? Have you got something in there you dont want us to know about?” Merle asked with a smile. 

“No, not exactly.”

“Whacha mean” Merle's brother asked 

I bit my lip trying to decide what to tell them when Merle asked “Is it somethin like before, how you got me out boy?”

I flinched away from him and he seemed to think he was right from my response, he was right but that's not why I flinched. 

“What? He got Magic or somthin” Merles brother asked and i froze, he said the M word.

“M-magic’s not r-real s-sir”

He made a gesture, I don't know what he was trying to say through this gesture because as soon as his hand started moving I covered my head, preparing for a blow that never came. I looked up at them and saw them both looking at me Merle was angry and his brother looked surprised. 

“I’m sorry sirs” 

“No problem,” Merle said standing up dragging brother with him “Do whatcha gotta kid, we’ll be back”

I was relieved when they left me to finish the stew but I still made sure no one else was around whenever I pulled things from my bag. I was calmly adding the last few ingredients when a small voice in my head whispered ‘What if they don't come back, no one would want to return to a freak like you’ But they said they would be back. ‘They lied! Stupid!’ stupid stupid stupid i fallowed someone i didnt know somware i’ve never been and the left me with people i dont know at least i knew their names how could i have been so stupid as to rely on anyone even if i didnt mean to. 

Stupid stupid stupid (flashback) ‘stupid freak No one wants you not even your parents1 Why do you think they went and killed themselves and got you left with us!’

‘Sorry uncle vernon sir, i didn’t do anything though’ 

he turned around from the front seat and slapped me probably for back talking. ‘You’re a curse, It's your fault things like this keep happening! We’d be safe if it weren't for you! Get Out! Get Out you FREAK! GET OUT OF THIS CAR!’

‘Please don't leave me uncle please aunt petunia Please don't leave me i’ll be good i promise please i’ll be good, i’ll be good!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left the flashback vague there will be more information in the next chapter(s). And i have a question for my readers, should i include other people from the wizarding world? If so who? (This takes place when harry should have been in third year so Serious has escaped)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed if there is any grammer or spelling errors feel free to tell me and I'll try to fix it


End file.
